goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
13th Season (Comedy World: The Animated Series)
Production Companies * Comedy Bang Productions * 19 Entertainment * 20th Century Fox Television Episodes #Episode 1 (263): Not as Hard as a Prenuptial - October 3, 2016 Written by: Brian Kelley, Directed by: Greg Colton (Production Code: CIOP25) #Episode 2 (264): Bisexualities Have Been Revealed - October 10, 2016 Written by: Patrick Meighan, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: DIOP02) #Episode 3 (265): The Diabetic Alignment - October 17, 2016 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Pam Cooke (Production Code: CIOP26) #Episode 4 (266): Howard's Clearly Mistaken - October 24, 2016 Written by: Joe Chandler and Nic Wegener, Directed by: Rodney Clouden (Production Code: DIOP01) #Episode 5 (267): Monday the 31st - October 31, 2016 Teleplay by: Kathryn Borel, Steve Hely and Kirk J. Rudell, Story by: Zack Rosenblatt and Tim Saccardo, Directed by: Chris Bennett and Jansen Yee (Production Code: DIOP03) #Episode 6 (268): Wiley's Corn Dog Curse - November 14, 2016 Written by: Tim Saccardo, Directed by: Raymond S. Persi (Production Code: DIOP04) #Episode 7 (269): Best Shot - November 21, 2016 Written by: Brian Boyle, Directed by: Shawn Murray (Production Code: DIOP06) #Episode 8 (270): Traditional Comedy Carving - November 28, 2016 Teleplay by: Teresa Hsiao, Paul Stroud and Charles Suozzi, Story by: Simon Fuller and Jaydi Samuels, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: DIOP07) #Episode 9 (271): The White Elephant Exchange - December 5, 2016 Written by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: Swinton O. Scott III (Production Code: DIOP05) #Episode 10 (272): Celebrating Twelve Years of Comedic Christmas - December 12, 2016 Written by: Valentina L. Garza, Directed by: Oreste Canestrelli (Production Code: DIOP08) #Episode 11 (273): We're in Big Truffle - January 16, 2017 Written by: Sam Brenner, Directed by: Chris Bennett (Production Code: DIOP12) #Episode 12 (274): Crevasse Behavior - January 23, 2017 Written by: Brett Cawley and Robert Maitia, Directed by: Steven Dean Moore (Production Code: DIOP13) #Episode 13 (275): A Star is Reborn - January 30, 2017 Written by: Teresa Hsiao, Directed by: Rob Oliver (Production Code: DIOP14) #Episode 14 (276): Turquoise Crush - February 6, 2017 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Chuck Klein (Production Code: DIOP15) #Episode 15 (277): Mode on the Range - February 13, 2017 Written by: Joe Chandler and Nic Wegener, Directed by: Shawn Murray (Production Code: DIOP09) #Episode 16 (278): The Parliamentary System - February 20, 2017 Written by: Paul Stroud and Charles Suozzi, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: DIOP10) #Episode 17 (279): Diesel Busters Needs VIN Scanning - February 27, 2017 Written by: Kathryn Borel and Kirk J. Rudell, Directed by: Oreste Canestrelli (Production Code: DIOP11) #Episode 18 (280): Spoken 'Til You Jam - March 6, 2017 Written by: Sam Brenner, Directed by: Rob Oliver (Production Code: DIOP16) #Episode 19 (281): Uh Oh, SpaghettiOs! - March 13, 2017 Written by: Jaydi Samuels, Directed by: Steve Robertson (Production Code: DIOP17) #Episode 20 (282): PC Guy Does Hollywood - March 20, 2017 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Nancy Kruse (Production Code: DIOP18) #Episode 21 (283): The Loan Depot - March 27, 2017 Written by: Kathryn Borel, Directed by: Julius Wu (Production Code: DIOP19) #Episode 22 (284): Fools of April 3: The Dairy Hero - April 3, 2017 Written by: Brian Boyle and Steve Hely, Directed by: James Purdum (Production Code: DIOP23) #Episode 23 (285): The Dialogical Intruder - April 10, 2017 Teleplay by: Brian Kelley and Tim Long, Story by: Simon Fuller and Paul Stroud, Directed by: Valerie Fletcher and Jansen Yee (Production Code: DIOP24) #Episode 24 (286): Grimm Job - April 17, 2017 Written by: Chadd Gindin and Ted Jessup, Directed by: Brent Woods (Production Code: DIOP20) #Episode 25 (287): Ocean's Sixteen - April 24, 2017 Written by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: John Holmquist (Production Code: DIOP21) #Episode 26 (288): Party at Howard's House - May 1, 2017 Written by: Tom Devanney, Directed by: Matthew Nastuk (Production Code: DIOP22) Home Media *''Comedy World: The Animated Series - The Complete Thirteenth Season'' released on DVD June 20, 2017 (Region 1), October 2, 2017 (Region 2) and January 2, 2018 (Region 4). Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Comedy World: The Animated Series (The Complete Series)